The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices with high production efficiency and semiconductor devices that may be fabricated according to one or more of the methods.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered to be important elements in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may be include various types of devices, including memory devices configured to store data, logic devices configured to process data, some combination thereof, or the like.
In addition, there is an ever-increasing demand for semiconductor devices that are associated with high operation speed and low operation voltage. To meet this demand, semiconductor devices that have an increased integration density may be produced. However, an increase in integration density of a semiconductor device may lead to deterioration in reliability of the semiconductor device. Thus, many studies are being conducted to realize a highly-integrated semiconductor device without the reliability deterioration.